Cold Nite
by Tezuka Anzu
Summary: Rukia terkena flu, dan apa yang Ichigo katakan? "Kau tidur denganku malam ini" ..wanna read it?


Cold Nite

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sama

_warning: OOC...gaje..._

-.-.-.-.-

"Hachii."  
Ichigo mulai mengernyitkan alis. Entah ini sudah berapa kali suara itu menggema di kamarnya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Itu bukan suara bersin pemuda orange itu, melainkan suara bersin shinigami yang sekamar dengannya.

Ichigo menutup buku matematikanya dan berjalan menghampiri 'tempat tidur' yang selama ini ditempati parter shinigaminya, Kuchiki Rukia.

Tok. Tok. Tok.  
"Hey, Midget! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda orange itu seraya merapatkan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya.

Tak ada respon.

Tok. Tok.  
"Oy! Kau dengar aku, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik sa-achiih" Alis pemuda itu bertaut, jawaban lirih tadi menjelaskan kalau gadis yang berada di dalam sana tidak dalam keadaan baik.

" Apanya yang baik-baik saja?"dengan sikap tak sabar, Ichigo membuka lemari dan mendapati gadis yang ia cari duduk meringkuk di pojok lemari .

"Sudah kubilang aku baik! Sekarang tutup pintunya dan kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu!"perintahnya. Ichigo tak bergeming. Ia melihat tubuh gadis itu mengigil dan dengan itu ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh_nya _berkebalikan dengan fakta yang ada,"kau sakit."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja!"

Ichigo menghela nafas"lihat dirimu sekarang,Rukia. Kau terus-terusan bersin dan tubuhmu mengigil"

"Aku hanya kedinginan!" jawab gadis itu kerutan yang tampak di wajahnya Ia terlihat begitu kesal.

"Inilah yang tidak kusuka di dunia nyata. Aku tahu ini musim dingin, tapi kenapa suhunya begitu dingin seperti ini?" keluhnya. Kalau saja ia tidak ditugaskan untuk menggantikan Hisagi mengawasi dunia nyata, ia tidak akan di sini sekarang.

Alis pemuda itu kembali bertaut,"musim dingin tentu saja dingin,bodoh! Salahmu tidak memakai pakaian hangat."

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh, Jeruk! Lihat dirimu sendiri! Dengan pakaian setebal itu saja kau masih melilitkan selimut pada tubuhmu. Berarti udaranya memang benar-benar dingin,kan?!" balas gadis itu tak mau kalah.

Ichigo terdiam. Ia membenarkan kata-kata Rukia barusan. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian terhangatnya, tapi tetap saja merasa kedinginan, maka dari itu ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Benar-benar seperti kepompong raksasa.

"Cih, di Soul Society saja dinginnya tidak sampai seperti ini," keluh Rukia.

Ichigo menghela nafas,"mungkin pengaruh dari global warming?"

kini alis Gadis shinigami itu yang bertaut,"global..apa?"

"Global warming. Itu adala-"

Suara bersin kembali terdengar. "Ugh! Sial!" umpatnya sembari merapatkan selimut yang melilit kakinya.

Ichigo menatap iba gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan piyama milik adiknya yang tentu saja tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya. Ditambah lagi selimut yang melilit tubuhnya sekarang bahannya sudah tipis dan usang.

Haruskah besok ia membelikan pakaian hangat dan selimut untuk gadis itu?  
Um. .Sepertinya tidak. Ia tak punya cukup uang untuk membeli semua itu.  
Bagaimana kalau ia meminta pada Kuchiki Byakuya agar membelikan pakaian hangat serta selimut tebal untuk keperluan adiknya di dunia nyata? Well, membayangkan bertemu dengan Kuchiki Byakuya saja shinigami daiko itu malas, apalagi sampai harus meminta padanya. Lalu yang menjadi masalah lain adalah sepertinya Kuchiki Byakuya belum tahu kalau ia dan adik angkatnya selalu tidur dalam satu kamar. Bisa-bisa ia dicincang dengan senbonsakura kalau sampai pria bermuka datar itu tahu.

Ichigo mendesah pelan. Matanya yang sedari tadi menerawang kini terfokus kembali pada shinigami pendek di hadapannya. Gadis itu sekarang sedang membenamkan kepala diantara kedua lututnya sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada keperluan lain, cepat tutup pintunya," perintah gadis itu dengan lirih.

Ichigo kembali mendesah pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak tega membiarkan Rukia kedinginan seperti itu,"keluarlah."

Gadis pendek itu mendongak dan menatap cowok di hadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh, "kau minta aku keluar dari sini, heh?!"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Cih. Di dalam sini aku masih kedinginan, apalagi di luar sana!" tolak gadis itu mentah-mentah.

"Kau tidur denganku malam ini" ucapan pemuda orange itu membuat matanya terbelalak lebar. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terasa berat, ia akan menendang wajah Ichigo sekarang juga!

"Aku tetap di sini!"jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan."Hachii"

Shinigami daiko itu menghela nafas,"lihat kondisimu sekarang! Kau butuh obat dan selimut tebal. Dan asal kau tahu, selimut tebalku hanya ini" ia terdiam sejenak,"lagipula aku tidak tertarik pada dada rata sepertimu," katanya sambil menyeringai.

Dengan cepat Rukia melempar bantal ke muka Ichigo dan menutup pintu lemari dengan kasar. "Dasar bodoh!"

Pemuda itu terpaku sejenak mendapati perlakuan yang ia terima,"terserah kau sajalah." Ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Ichigo masih tak dapat tertidur. Suara bersin itu masih terdengar dan ia tak dapat mengacuhkannya.

Setelah suara bersin yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya Ia merdecak lalu berjalan menghampiri lemari.

Sreeett. Ketika pintu lemari terbuka, ia menarik tubuh gadis pendek itu dari dalam sana dan menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur.

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar,"Apa yang kau lakukan,bodoh!" ia yang telah sadar akan terkejutannya segera memberontak.

"Diam!" kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan tubuh gadis itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik selimutnya dan menutupinya sampai sebatas dagu. Rukia bersiap akan kabur ketika tiba-tiba saja telapak tangan Ichigo telah menempel pada lehernya.

"Badanmu hangat." Ichigo mendesah pelan,"kau mungkin terkena flu. Aku akan mengambil obat sebentar."lanjutnya.

Rukia hanya memandangi punggung pemuda itu sampai menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia masih memiliki niatan untuk kembali ke 'tempat tidur'nya, namun ia urungkan ketika ia merasa lebih hangat berada di bawah selimut Ichigo. '_Mungkin untuk malam ini tak apa'_, gumamnya.

-.-.-.-.-

"Kau akan tertular jika berada didekatku,"kata Rukia. Ia telah meminum obatnya dan kini ia sedang berbaring di sebelah Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sebuah dengusan terdengar dari mulut pemuda di sampingnya,"aku tidak mudah sakit,kau tahu."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan,"yah..orang bodoh memang tak mudah sakit."

Tubuh Ichigo bergerak menyamping menghadap gadis berambut hitam itu,"kau!"

Rukia kembali tertawa,"oyasumi,Ichigo."Ia bergerak mengambil posisi tidur membelakangi tubuh pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut orange itu mendengus,"ya…" Ia berbalik dan membelakangi tubuh Rukia,"Oyasumi."

"umm..Ichigo..," Pemuda itu kembali membuka matanya, "Ya?"

"Jangan beritahu Renji atau Nii-sama tentang ini."

Ichigo berdecak pelan,"Aku akan mati kalau sampai mereka tahu." Rukia tertawa pelan.

-.-.-.-.-

Esoknya, sesaat setelah matahari muncul di ufuk timur, tanpa Ichigo dan Rukia sadari dua pasang mata melihat pemandangan itu dari balik jendela dengan ekspresi berbeda.

Mata pemuda berambut merah itu terbelalak lebar melihat teman kecilnya berada satu tempat tidur dengan sang shinigami daiko. Belum sempat ia bertindak, ia merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat di belakangnya.

"T-taicho.."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Kuchiki Byakuya melepas katananya,"kau akan mati."

-.-.-.-.-

Hai! Dua tahun gak nulis kayaknya tulisanku tambah acaka2an XD..Ok, sebenernya ini fic lama yang gak sengaja kutemuin setelah ngubek2 FB lalu kutambah dan edit dan ta-da~

aneh?garing? -.-v. . .. . .


End file.
